


Of Warmth And The Unnoticed

by teacupsandinkblots



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A demon too, An angel believes in you, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Believe in Yourself, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort/Angst, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Protective Crowley, Regardless what he says, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, crowley is soft, feed ducks peas not bread, ineffable husbands, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandinkblots/pseuds/teacupsandinkblots
Summary: Too overwhelmed. Too many choices. Too exposed. Too many thoughts.She gripped at her tea cup like an anchor, barely registering the cup itself had at some point been filled again and gleamed calmly in the soft fire light. Too delicate.“You have your whole life ahead of you to work all that out,” Mr Fell urged on, “In the grand scheme of things I’m sure that feels very foreboding and far too big a decision to make so young. Honestly you could very well be right. But! Oh my dear! That is the most exciting thing for you humans! Choices!"-In which Aziraphale comforts a young girl uncertain of the future.





	Of Warmth And The Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister who is going through the dreaded ‘what do you want to do in life?’ stage of high school ending.  
Also inspired by headcanons, fics and art of the bookshop being the perfect place for those in times of need.
> 
> The Ineffable Husbands believe in you and want you to take care of yourself!

It had been precisely two months since the Armageddonot-gonna-happen-on-SOMEONE’s-watch. Humans for the most of it had chalked it all up to nothing at all as of course there had been nothing to chalk up and nothing had happened in the first place. This fact was true for everyone save for a very select and particular few that may or may not have been present on a certain airbase in a certain village at a certain crucial moment of ‘not today Satan’.  
But for the most of it humans of course, as always, were none the wiser and continued their lives.

Although it is not to say humans were now completely safe from the notion of doomsdays, end-of-the-worlds, and general apocalyptic doom. They didn’t really need Heaven and Hell squabbling above and below, attempting to get definitely-didn’t-happen-Armageddons started again. Humans as you know are quite efficient in causing their own little pockets of personal doomsdays in everyday life. Or that’s what it sometimes felt like. Good days and bad days and very very very bad days were what it all meant to be very human indeed.

Two months after a nightingale sang and a particular Bentley was resurrected to terrorise pedestrians once again is where this little snippet of a story starts. Two months after an antique bookstore on a particular corner of Soho was restored after a definitely-never-was fire and one new book collection later, a rain sodden teenager found herself making a rather apocalyptic entrance of her own. The airy ting of the doorbell over the shop’s door was immediately drowned out by wind and rain.

“Mind the door!” A voice called from inside the musty shop rather flustered and impatient as the uninvited gale that snuck in on the heels had already managed to knock over a stack of books and send things flying in all directions.

“I’m so sorry!!” The girl squeaked as she fought the door closed finally with a thankful click and nervously glanced around the room expecting an angry shop owner to send her out just as fast. Yet no one came.

If she had not been so flustered herself she may have noticed that the apparent damage upon entering was mysteriously restored, or may even notice that her soaked jacket and self did not seem to be agreeing to general rules and do not so much as drip a single drop onto the floor. Of course, as established, humans sometimes never notice.  
Instead what she did notice was a handful of other customers. Her elaborate entrance had obviously drawn attention, some gave her a reassuring smile, another indifferent, another glared in blatant teenager disapproval.  
She flushed at the attention and made a quick escape down a set of bookcases, pulling out her phone to distract herself from the embarrassment.

_'Oi! Where are you! It’s pouring now!'_  
_ 'I know! Made a run for it and now I’m in that weird bookstore on the corner.'_  
_ 'Booooooooks?'_  
_ 'Yes that one with the weird sign we always avoid?'_  
_ 'Booooooooooooooks'_  
_ 'Sissy…'_  
_ 'Booooooooooooooooks!'_  
_ 'SISSY!'_  
_ 'Sorry lol A.Z Fell? Really?! Have we even been in there before? You think we would have because books but I don’t think we ever actually have? … why is that?'_  
_ 'I don’t know but I’m here now and it was so awkward! I couldn’t get the door closed and everyone was watching and I’m pretty sure the owner wants to kill me'_  
_ 'Awwww well you might as well stay there for a bit then and I’ll meet you there. Might as well wait for the rain to ease up'_  
_ 'I don’t want to be aloneeeee'_  
_ 'You’ll be fine. You needed to look for books for that assignment right? Well now you’re there. Go look!!'_  
_ 'But I don’t have any money?'_  
_ 'So get ideas at least… Boooooooooks'_  
_ 'Ugh'_

With a click she locked her phone, placing it back in her not-noticed dried jacket’s pocket. She glanced up and down the row she was currently hiding in and was thankful that no one was there. Maybe she could just awkwardly hide here until the rain was a tiny bit more bearable and make a run to the cafe that had originally been her destination. Meet up with her sister at the Chocobean, grab a chai latte, complain about assignments and then together go looking for stuff for said assignments. It had been a very straightforward plan… Until the skies had decided on torrential rains and gale force winds, and she without much of a choice or umbre-

Her phone vibrated: _ 'Btw told you to bring an umbrella!! I toooooold you' _

She sighed pocketing the phone again while making a face. Yes without much of an umbrella she had ran for the closest shop to seek shelter. That shop had been the very odd A.Z. Fell and Co. Like her sister had said they had never actually been inside. Which was odder for the two of them being bookworms… Bookhoarders? But for the oddest of reasons regularly walked past the store unexplored entirely.  
Perhaps it was subconsciously? Perhaps it was because of the weird sign with its indecisive hours? Or rumours of the owner being a little bit of a tyrant when it came to trying to actually buy a book. There was even that rumour online when you searched that proclaimed the store was simply a front for evil witchcraft and that the reviewer in question had even said they had seen a large snake to prove it!

Yet here she was. No rituals or sacrifices, no gang wars or drug dealings… well that she could tell at least? In fact it all seemed rather cozy and for all the strange rumours and warnings the girl, who up until now we have not introduced but not to be rude known as Ash, had heard of over time she suddenly couldn’t understand why she never been here before!

Ash gave her current position another glance over trying to decipher what section she had hid herself away in but found no signs or cards with clues. The books around her in this particular section seemed very worn in their leather bound spines and fading gold ink. So maybe in the Classics then?

She walked down another row of bookcases and soon realised there didn’t seem to be much of a distinct categorising to any of the collection. That’s what it felt more like: a collection, rather than a store. The disorderly array of tomes seemed more placed and arranged in a personal preference rather than how one might display a shop coaxing a purchase.

“Curiousier and curiousier,” she mumbled.  
“A bit lost down the rabbit hole are we Alice?”  
She jumped turning sharply and immediately knocked into someone with a stack of books piled in their arms. Two surprised yelps and books scattered to the floor echoed with dull thuds and fine puffs of dust into the air.  
“Oh my god I am SO sorry!” _ Not AGAIN! _ Frantic and with nervous energy Ash sprang into action, trying desperately to ignore the burning in her face. _ Someone kill me_.  
“It’s quite alright. Although I must request you don’t aim for a ‘third times a charm’ deal my dear girl. I think my shop can only handle so much.”  
Ash considered the possibilities of the winds outside being strong enough to fling her into oncoming traffic. It of course would do no such thing.  
_Could this whole shop thing be anymore awkward?! Maybe I should just leave! Screw the rain! _

“I’m really sorry,” She mumbled a little defeated as she placed the last book back in place on the pile, “I should really be going…”  
“In this weather? I think not child. No no it’s fine. Quite alright really!” Ash couldn’t help but notice the slightly high strain in shop owner’s voice. One of the rare occasions humans can and will notice things. Particularly this human when she was in a rather stressful situation. She winced at the thought. _ You’re being a burden..._  
“No harm done,” the owner continued with a collected sigh and more gentle tone, “I’m sure in no time the rain will ease up and you can meet up with your sister then. In the meantime!”  
“Wait… How did you…”  
“You were looking for information for an assignment then my dear?”  
“Erm yes… but how…”  
“The topic?”  
“What?” The conversation was taking a rather sharp turn and suddenly leaving her rather confused and tongue-tied. It felt like she had stepped into it already underway but for the life of her could not remember actually starting it.

If anything all of this should have sounded some very alarming warning bells. Had this man been reading her phone? Well no there had been no one around and that was just silly… Again for the life of her and of what seemed to be determined in producing a very weird and strange day Ash realised she didn’t feel afraid or worried. Stranger danger bells weren’t ringing. It was just… overall a very odd meeting?

In the span of Ash’s racing mind, the owner had placed his collection of books wherever they had meant to be and had turned to provide her with his full attention, dusting his perfectly manicured hands lightly in front of him and adjusting his timely vest before looking up and smiling kindly at her. A smile that reached and crinkled at the eyes in genuine interest. “The topic my dear?” He questioned with delight.  
“Erm. Art… I’m meant to be writing an essay on an art period or artist.”  
As she spoke through the guidelines she awkwardly followed along behind as the gentleman was already walking off with determination upon the mention of art.  
_Gentleman_. Ash had never ever referred to anyone in such a proper term but thought it was probably the only way to describe them. Polished and sophisticated but wholeheartedly warm and comforting, much like the rest of the store.

He nodded and coaxed her along the conversation at the right times as he busied himself looking through books and tutting. This went on for a good twenty minutes as they went back and forth over famous and popular artists of times with a few odd comments peppered here and there. (“Aha! I remember this painting! Crowley always said he was a bit stuck up but I thought him a decent enough fellow and I always loved his use of colours in this piece.”).

“Well! Do have a seat my dear. Would you care for a cup of tea while you wait? That rain still sounds rather dreadful outside.” Mr Fell, as he introduced himself before, was already practically around the corner and out of sight before Ash could so much as agree or disagree.

She awkwardly placed herself on one of the two plush chairs near a quietly crackling fire. Tucked away in a back corner of the shop Ash couldn’t help but feel that overwhelming sense of warmth again. It came in waves and was all so peaceful and calming and cozy and quiet. It felt like a little piece of heaven had been carved out of the storm outside. _ Calm before the storm _ she couldn’t help but think grimly. Much of the teenager’s thoughts ran like this lately. Although one _ could _ try chalk it up to the whims of a hormonal teenager. Ups and downs and all very human. Because, as already mentioned, humans were very clever in making their own brand of doomsdays.

A little lost she absentmindedly placed her stack of papers and gathered research on the small coffee table between the chairs. With a heavy sigh she sunk a little bit deeper into her chair, glancing over to watch the flames tickle and snap playfully at the wood lining the fireplace.

“Tea my dear! Sorry for the wait.” Mr Fell’s cheerful voice rang lightly around her as a warm cup of tea was placed gently into her hands, prompting Ash to tear her eyes away from the fire. She realised with some embarrassment she must’ve sat like that for far too long as her eyes prickled from the strain and heat. Obviously. She rubbed at them clumsily.

Mr Fell plopped himself in the chair situated beside hers with a content sigh and a sip at his own cup.  
“Now do you think you have enough information to calm those nerves?” Ash nodded along sipping her tea and finding it, rather unsurprising at this point, to be perfect.  
“I know exams and study can be quite an ordeal for someone your age. I see a lot of students around this time of year trying to cram in some extra study last minute. I find it somewhat endearing you all seem to have the silly habit of leaving things last minute. Generations of procrastinators. I know someone just like that… In fact I think he may have invented the phrase unfortunately?” He frowned at the thought but there was a teasing pull to his voice as he grinned ever so lightly that made Ash sheepishly grin back.

“I think I’ll be okay,” she murmured into her cup, “I just need to get this all done and…”  
“And then you have your whole life ahead of you! Aha! It must be exciting finishing up school?” His smile like the rest of the shop and himself was warm as he settled his eyes onto her. However it did not have the same effect as everything else. She realised with a start it was the topic that instead left her feeling dread and cold.  
“Yeah…”  
“You don’t seem certain child?”

She clung to her now empty cup in her lap, wishing she hadn’t been so quick and it was still full to busy herself with it contents rather than the contents of this conversation. She felt the same sense of warmth and comfort that seemed to radiate around them but regardless shivered ever so slightly. It felt like it was trying to envelop her, like a reassuring embrace one may give but she shrugged at it. Wild thoughts and doubts began to prickle at the back of her mind as her eyes prickled in turn as well. A warm hug didn’t seem fair. She shrugged and suddenly seemed very much shut off, “I don’t know…”

Mr Fell made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat and leant forward pulling at one of the sheets of paper she had stacked on the coffee table before, “You like to write then? I know you obviously love books. I have a sense for that sort of thing of course! Bookshop and all that! I have a keen eye for er… evaluating customers that come along. But writing as well I take it? I often think a lot of humans enjoy writing but few seem to follow it…”

She glanced at the paper that had been pulled free from the pile with suspicion, making a face. That wasn’t there before… was it?  
The paper, a flyer really, outlined a local writer’s club. A get-together for budding authors, amateur poets and general hobbyists to swap stories, ideas and community. Ash noted with a little annoyance it had been the exact one her and her sister had been arguing over for the previous week about Ash and her attendance. She had already very maturely decided she would not be going. That writer’s club was for… other qualified people.

“Ah… the struggle of a creative soul I see?” Mr Fell said ever so gently as he waved the flyer towards Ash until she gingerly took it, “A little unsure of everything at the moment?”  
Ash gulped down the lump of worry threatening to spill out. Unsure of what or how much she’d suddenly say to a complete stranger in an odd little bookstore. Why on earth did it feel like having a conversation with your conscience! An old friend? Or family? The kind of family that really and truly cared and wanted to see the best for you. The kind you may handpick and nurture yourself. She desperately gulped again wishing again that damn cup was full. _ This was all because of that stupid rain! _

“Perhaps,” He continued softly, “I could take a guess at what’s on your mind? If you don’t mind an old worry wart chatting away that is? I understand a complete stranger’s insight may be a little… well odd? But still maybe I…”  
“It’s ok,” Ash found to her surprise replying. _ Improv therapy session with a complete stranger? Sure! _ She was beginning to wonder if perhaps she may have been imagining or dreaming this whole little scenario…

“Ah! Well… quite right, of course… Where to start?” He wrung his hands with the tiniest bit of nervousness that made Ash smile ever so slightly. Regardless of nerves he suddenly seemed very eager and determined towards his new charge. “Right! My dear girl… Ash wasn’t it yes? Yes! My dear Ash where shall we begin!”

Mr Fell spent what felt like the next eon catergorising a very confused and vulnerable teenage girl’s thoughts. He delicately picked up, considered and placed all her worries and dreams before her with utmost care and respect.

Thoughts of the future and where it was all meant to lead too.  
Thoughts of what that future was meant to look like: perfect and decisive; verses what she feared: uncertain and indecisive.  
Thoughts of talents and smarts.  
Thoughts of making the wrong choices.  
Thoughts of making the same choices.  
Thoughts of being trapped.  
Thoughts of too much freedom.  
Of family, friends, loneliness and hope.

Ash suddenly felt too much. Too overwhelmed. Too many choices. Too exposed. Too many thoughts.  
She gripped at her tea cup like an anchor, barely registering the cup itself had at some point been filled again and gleamed calmly in the soft fire light. Too delicate.

“You have your whole life ahead of you to work all that out,” Mr Fell urged on, “In the grand scheme of things I’m sure that feels very foreboding and far too big a decision to make so young. Honestly you could very well be right. But! Oh my dear! That is the most exciting thing for you humans! Choices! You are never truly stuck in one thing or another. To be human is to have the utmost honour of being able to make all these wonderful choices and try things and work it out as you go. Life is positively much too short for you to be afraid of it for too long…  
“Oh my dear I can tell you’ve had your share of troubles already for someone so young.” He sounded mournfully genuine as he reached over and patted her arm. “But I can also tell you are a very strong young lady indeed… now don’t huff at that! I’m speaking honestly child! You have obviously had to go through some dark times. But you have also bested those time and crafted someone you are proud of. Not all of it of course… but I can sense a little pride regardless.”

There was that gentle warmth lapping at the corners of her existence again. She blinked and scrunched up at the burning in her nose and eyes. She suddenly felt like she was receiving a bit of a lecture from her sister. Her sister of course, much like Mr Fell, meant all well and good, but it also felt very raw, and left her out in the open to discuss unpleasantries. She was fine! She didn’t _ need _ emotional prep talks. She just had to soldier on…

“I think I’ve already failed,” she blurted out despite herself.  
“Failed?!” Mr Fell questioned with a little shock and a raise of an eyebrow, “My goodness however so?”  
Ash fumbled on words that felt heavy and sticky on her mouth, words that threaten to seep, stain and ruin if she wasn’t careful. “I think… I don’t know? I think I’ve already screwed up? I don’t know how to get through school let alone life! I can barely deal with exams and assignments and then everyone around me is asking ‘what do you want to do after school?’ I don’t know!! I can’t even think beyond that right now!”  
At the back of her mind Ash was cursing herself because she was suddenly very aware that some sort of floodgate had been opened and was finding it difficult to stop her rambling.

“How do adults expect you to suddenly sort out your whole life,” she continued with a strain in her voice, “on the spot, after years and years of the same thing! Same structure, same comfort. I mean I hate school… but it’s at least a routine. How am I meant to know what to do next? I don’t know!  
“I think I’ve already mucked up everything. Even my friends have some vague plan or ideas and I’m still stuck… I don’t know… I want to write but how is that meant to get me anywhere? I mean really?  
“My sister keeps telling me I have my whole life ahead of me. You just said it as well! But that doesn’t help me _ right now _ does it! What am I meant to do _ right now_? What if I make the wrong decision and screw it all up? How do I fix that then?!”

“My dear girl are you dead?”  
Ash stopped mid ramble with a frown at the shop owner. Raising an eyebrow she stared confused and started, “What?”  
“Are you dead?” Mr Fell questioned again, very plain and simple, very businesslike.  
“No?”  
“Mhm. So you’re still alive? Still on Earth? Still in this bookshop right at this _ very _ moment!”  
“Honestly at this point I’m not so sure…”  
“Still on Earth then! Still a _ chance _ Ash! Honestly you humans and your time restrictions. I know it all goes in a blink of an eye for you. Like I said it’s too short to fret! Do buck up! What’s stopping you from getting up right this very moment! Getting up out of that chair and deciding I’m going to be a writer! … Besides the heavy rain right now of course,” he added quickly and a little flatly after such a burst of energy.

Ash huffed a little annoyed, up until now she had approached it all with a good dose of wistful melancholy. Yet this comment right now snapped her back to the harsh reality she was constructing around herself. Adults! Honestly! She had _ just _ said!

“Do you honestly think you can just will a perfect existense? By sheer dumb luck be like ‘I’m going to be this, going to do that!’ And it’s all said and done, in a neat little package!”  
“No. Of course not.” Mr Fell responded sternly. Not cruel but definitely with a sense of no nonsense was to be had here young lady.  
Ash frowned and a very awkward minute seemed to echo between them. Her anger itched and felt a little guilty on her skin as he picked up the conversation again.

“I don’t think anything in life is unfortunately as easy as a snap of the fingers dear one. Anything worthwhile that is. The worthwhile takes time and nurturing and heartache and patience and a lot of perseverance. I think you can try to plan only so much before your actions have to take over. Actions speak louder than words as they say.”  
His expression held a tiny bit of regret as he smiled softly again, “Up until recently I had thought my own decisions were all set in the old ways… _the right ways_. Someone had already said ‘this is how it needs to be!’ And, like you, I thought well that must be it then.  
“Things cannot be altered so easily just because you _ want _ them to. No of course not! Not unless you want to work at it Ash.  
“For eleven years I worked on a goal I thought had been very much right and it had turned out to be very much wrong. Even more so my whole life had been very wrong indeed. I made some very difficult decisions and honestly am still working through it all. But I think… I am still here, after all my failures, _ I am still here _. I may finally be on the right path, one that’s truly mine… it just took thousands of years to settle on.”  
Mr Fell grinned a little goofily, “Thousands of years, a lost sword and Antichrist, and an averted apocalypse my dear!”

Ash stared and then, despite herself, laughed, “Honestly what? I don’t mean to be rude but you are a little strange Mr Fell… Very kind though.”

“Aha! A laugh! Finally! You may think of me however you like Ash but as long as it always ends with at least being kind… Or at least being a little bit helpful.  
“You will unfortunately have to go through a lot of difficult things and even if everything was set in stone or all planned out I think you would still struggle one way or another. That’s the way of things being ineffable. It is, of course, rather frustrating yes! But it makes being human worthwhile my dear girl.  
“Nothing is truly ever stopping you… there will always be some way. And for goodness sake please stop thinking of that dreadful timeline. Your life doesn’t have to be sectioned into milestones or only acceptable in stages! “Maybe you’ll decide at precisely next week, on a Wednesday at 10:46 in the evening you will be a writer. It’s hardly sounds the ideal time for starting a new life or goal does it? Humans always get so tied up labelling everything. Surely a Monday at 9am sharp is much more professional to start anew! But that is not how it all works. And that in itself is rather endearing Ash! You can start over again and again, whenever you like!  
“If you leave this shop today with a decision that later doesn’t work than that is perfectly okay… You can start over again at 10:47 and try again.”

Mr Fell smiled as he offered a tartan handkerchief to Ash who’s only just realised she was sniffling and her vision was blurring over. She blushed and busied herself with the handkerchief as Mr Fell took her cup and moved it aside, giving her a moment.  
“You will be okay dear one. You matter. Your life, your choices, your successes and yes even your failures. They will all matter. You will be okay Ash, because you are human and that is already a marvellous accomplishment in itself.”

Mr Fell, like everything else he seemed to try and establish, patted Ash’s head with the warmest and kindest touch. It was a fleeting moment of solidarity. Perhaps it was a little ironic in itself that as soon as it had happened, it was also gone. The feeling of it lingered ever so lightly on her head. A ghost of reassurance. A memory of when it was okay. When it could be again.

She smiled just a little tearfully, “Thank you.”  
“Oh shush. I barely did anything really. But I have heard that I am good for conversations and cups of teas. So you are most welcome my dear girl. Always!” Mr Fell eyes sparkled with that smile that crinkled in the corners and Ash returned it again.

“Do I look like a run a bookshop?!” Someone’s voice suddenly carried a little too far from the front that made Ash raised an eyebrow and Mr Fell awkwardly chuckle.

It was like being thrown back into reality. A weight was still on her chest. Uncertainty and anxiety still lingered. But amongst that was another weight. Not heavy, just present. Something that gave her comfort and strength. Something to keep going.

In all honesty Ash has forgotten she had taken refuge in the antique store and was not simply visiting a kind godparent on a rainy day and getting life advice. She frowned. Just how long had this gone on for? What were all the other customers doing this whole time?!

“Angel!” The same voice, now seemed to be approaching them in the back corner as someone rounded the corner with a flashy saunter, “C’mon time to close! I got extra bread from that cafe down the road. Can I tempt you to a stroll in the park and duck feeding?”

The newcomer gave a nod to Ash and a raised eyebrow over dark glasses, “Aziraphale preaching again then teenage human? Honestly angel must you keep kidnapping people into reading. Leave the youth alone”  
“Crowley! I do no such thing!” Mr Fell stampered with a flush and glance between them.  
“Says the one that is still confused about e-books… They’re not just stuck on their phones… _ everything _ is on phone nowadays! Anyway! Ducks yes? C’mon!”

“You shouldn’t really feed ducks bread...actually” Ash had blurted out before she really registered it but shuffled awkwardly upon realising, “Erm… It’s not good for them. Yeah my sister has ducks…”  
“Your sister has ducks? On a farm?” Crowley had questioned now with a little bit of disinterest in the bag he had been carrying and deciding to chuck it onto the remaining seat near Ash as he made himself comfortable in the lush armchair next to Mr Fell’s. Wait but had that chair been there before?

“No backyard. As pets…” She waited for the usual comments of ducks weren’t pets and annoying jokes but to her surprise it never came.  
Instead the lanky man grinned widely, leaning toward her, “Pets?! You know I’ve seen those videos on Facebook about humans and weird pets… well besides dogs and cats I suppose… You humans seem to be able to make pets out of anything though. Do humans still have pet rocks? Anyway what do they like then? Ducks, not rocks.”  
“Peas” she stated matter-of-fact.  
“Peas?” The two parroted back at the girl with amusement.  
“Yeah they’ll go crazy. Daryl, one of our ducks, she downright scary when you try to feed her. Gets all loud and will chase you down for them. She pinches your feet if you’re not quick enough.”

That mischievous grin turned downright devilish as Crowley turned his gaze to the shop owner, “Angel!”  
“Absolutely not.” A flat response.  
“What oh c’mon! Duck _ minions _! It would be SO great! Why haven’t I thought of it before! Tempted with peas! HA!” A cackle.  
“No.” No nonsense young man!  
“Could you imagine those spies at the park though! It would be-”  
“Crowley _ no_.”  
“You’re no fun!” A huff and pout.  
“Oh how the tables have turned!”  
“You can DO magic! For someone’s sake coin tricks are so-”

There was something endearing in the bickering going on. Ash noticed to her surprise as she gathered her things, and Mr Fell and Crowley continued their argument that it all seemed rather lovely? Like that stereotype of old married couples bickering. There was no real malice or worry to it. It just simply was as it was. She smiled and felt warm.

-

The one known as Crowley circled the one known as Aziraphale as the door to the shop gave a gentle click and the sign flipped over to _Closed_ when it’s final customers had left with a wave of goodbye.

“Another miracle then was it? Bringing a wee lost lamb to the light? You know you don’t have to be doing so many good deeds anymore right, no sides and all… No paperwork really...” A tut and a huff was his response.  
“It was just an observation while tending to my shop thank you very much” Aziraphale busied himself with final closing touches as he motioned Crowley into the next room for their usual lounge, dine and wine activities.  
Crowley sauntered in after him. “You’re soft angel… Sssssoft” the demon teased with a gentle smile.  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice that little rain cloud hellbent on following people all of a sudden my dear boy!” The angel noted disapprovingly, but with an equally gentle smile in return, “Where did you say that bread was from again? Odd you happened to be at the same cafe as that girl’s sister… what were you doing there?”  
“Ineffable plan… of duck feeding” Crowley teased with a mockingly posh accent and pose and wave of his hand.

“... Who knows,” he added lazily, “maybe she’ll go on to write novels that’ll tick off unimportant people and their stuffy old unimportant ways. Lots of lesbian fantasy novels and all that. Double hitter! Definitely guaranteed to make holier-then-thou mothers grasp at their pearl necklaces. The poor children!”

At this point Crowley had adopted a somewhat fainting, woe-is-me pose and was dramatically looming over Aziraphale in lament who simply rolled his eyes. “Perfect to corrupt the next generation. The seeds sowed. More tolerant and open-minded. Very scandalous. Very evil indeed…”  
“Oh Crowley… you really can be ever so-“  
“No!”  
“Just a hint of!”  
“Angel! Don’t say it!”  
“Why not? We’re on _ our _ side now remember?”

A loud yet very much fake sigh of annoyance was followed by a hearty laugh and the beginning of a perfect lull into evening.

For all the rumours that seemed to hover about the strange bookshop on a corner of Soho: the witchcraft, the pet snake, the inability to really buy anything, odd hours and even odder company. It occurred to the young girl now making her way down the street in dying late afternoon light that none of those rumours ever mentioned the warmth and sense of home. No one ever mentioned the lighter you may feel after having a chance to chat to the odd couple. The more content or just that little bit reassured that things will get better. It _ would _ be alright. Even if it had to take time.

Of course, as said again and again, humans most often have a hard time noticing anything really. They busy themselves in their own little apocalypses of life. Their own ups and down and anxieties and triumphs and failures, and all those wonderfully human things.

It had been two months since things had definitely not been saved. Two months since if anything of the sort had indeed happened that two celestial beings now called this mishap of a planet home.  
It had been even longer still that said two celestial beings, an angel and a demon respectively sometimes gave shelter to those in need. Sometimes gave balm to the soul for those worried and anxious. Sometimes guided those lost or confused or hurt, or simply needing someone to talk to just that.  
Of course these acts were neither good nor evil in themselves. They weren’t meant to be a tally on a monthly quota. They weren’t, if anyone really analysed it, even important to the grand scheme of things.

They were simply human. Looking out for others. Little pockets of personal ineffable plans running along the much larger and unknown scale of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr](https://teacupsandinkblots.tumblr.com/post/187376672095/of-warmth-and-the-unnoticed) Thank you for reading!  
Haven't written anything in YEARS. Then Good Omens series happened and bam I was inspired to make something both self indulgent and comforting for my sister who just needed to hear her favorite characters say they believe in her too~ 5k+ words later~ I was shocked lol
> 
> Stay strong. Stay kind. Stay here.  
You matter.  
Keep your chin up beautiful stranger.  
Love, Tea


End file.
